Van and Courtney's First Adventure
Van and Courtney's First Adventure is a written story involving Van Solas and Courtney Elison. Plot The Kamen Rider Club Z And thunderbolts finally meet! When Great Leader discovers the existence of other Adventure teams, he decides to send the time jackers to turn them into Kaijin Riders. But when Van and courtney discover this, the two team up to stop great leader form enacting this plan Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the First time the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts meet * Varian becomes Kaijin Rider Antother Blade in this * Kamen Rider ZI-O BladeArmor Makes it’s debut Van meets Courtney * (Courtney is knocked out cold after getting sucked into the multi-verse portal machine as someone named Van Solas finds her out cold) * Courtney: *opens her eyes to see a blurry figure in front of her* *Van: hey are you ok? (Rushes over to her and picks her up) you look like you got hurt real bad. I’ll take you back to the school of friendship with me! theyll be able to help there for sure! *(A few hours later, Courtney wakes up in bandages) *Courtney: *groans in pain as she gets up* W-What happened? * Van: oh good your awake! Man those Mugen Shocker creeps must be really desperate to attack a pup. tho why did they attack you? * Courtney: I’m the last and only Legendary Golden Retriever of my kind. They want me because I hold many abilities that others cannot including time itself. * Van: Wait your a time traveler to? What a coincidence! The name is Van! Van Solas, Aka Kamen Rider ZI-O. And would you happen to be Courtney Elison? * Courtney: *surprised that Van knew her name!* Yes, that’s right! How did you know my name? *gasps* Are you psychic? * Van: hehe nope. i hear about you from my teammate smolder ^^ its such an honor to meet u! * Courtney: Smolder?! I know her! She’s one of my students here at the School Of Friendship. Where is she? I just gotta see her again! *gets out of bed and tries to walk but falls in pain* * Van: woah careful you got banged up bad. Smolder will be here any minute. We are actually roommates and this is our dorm * Courtney: Sorry... All I can remember before coming here is that I was fixing up the portal machine until... *gasps and remembers Varian pushing her in* Varian..... * Van: who? * Courtney: Varian is an alchemist. He used to be Rapunzel‘s friend until she turned her back on him because no one would help save his father; Quirin... His father and being betrayed is why he turned evil.... * Van: woah...wait...was this guy with anyone when you were pushed in? * Courtney: Varian was with these strange guys... Who were they called again? *thinks for a moment* Time jackers? * Van: so great leader is involved with this Afterall...(sighs) I thought it was bad enough when they were trying to groom me into being their “Demon King” Oma ZI-O... * Courtney: We should tell the others! * Van: absolutely! But first you need to rest. you got really hurt and I’m gonna make sure you recover. Besides smolder should be here any minute. we share most of the same classes but she does have some different ones from me, she should be done with her last class any minute now * (The school bell rings!) * van: alrighty smolder should be here in no time! * (Smolder enters the dorm after classes) * Van; hey smolder we have a guest ^^ * Smolder: Princess Courtney! Nice to see you again. * Van: Wai...Courtney is a princess?! You never told me that! That’s amazing! * Courtney: It’s true. I’m Princess Celestia‘s daughter. * Van: Wow! * ????: (sinister laughing coming from the doorway) A king bows to a princess huh? * (in the Doorway was none other than Woz, the royal advisor to Oma ZI-O, the evil version of Van from a future where he became the demon King Oma ZI-O and prime member of the Time Jackers and Mugen Shocker) * Woz: I must admit, I did not expect this my liege. * Van: stop calling me that! (gets in a fighting stance) * Woz: calm yourself my liege. I come to talk * Van: as if I’d listen! in case you haven’t noticed your the enemy! * Courtney: *hides behind Van as her ears drop down in fear after seeing Woz* * Woz: A king who refuses his birthright and a princess who is a coward....how amusing! My liege you will surrender the ZI-O Ridewatch and your pup friend overthere will surrender her time powers to us. Once I have them I can grant them to oma ZI-O and give him the ability to travel across timelines and expand his kingdom to infinity And spread the gospel of Mugen Shocker! * Van: wow Woz and I thought you were crazy before! Are you sure your Oma ZI-O’s Royal advisor and not his court Jester? * Woz: hahaha amusing my liege but I’d best steel yourselves for battle now! Adeu! (He disappears, teleported away) * Courtney: *her ears drop down in sadness after hearing Woz said to her about being a coward* * Van; it’s ok Courtney he is gone now. Though right now i think it would be best if we stay in the Ride Tower. It’s the big new clocktower building neighboring the school of friendship. my team and I live there. We should be able to stay there until your fully recovered. * Courtney: I agree... * Van: smolder come on we are heading back to the ride tower * Smolder: *nods and picks Courtney up* Come on, Princess Courtney. * Van: (pets Courtney behind the ears) * Courtney: *wags her tail, happily as Van pet her behind the ears* Wlcome to the Ride Tower * (the front door opens and in comes the trio of Van, Smolder, and Courtney as they make there way into the foyer) * Van: welcome to the Rider Tower! Home base of the Kamen Rider club Z! * Courtney: Whoa! *looks around the place, excitedly* This place looks amazing! * Van: Thanks! All of us riders worked together to design and build it! * (Sento Kiryou, Aka Kamen Rider Build enters) * Sento: indeed, it’s a marvel of a structure isn’t it. It’s nice to meet you princess Courtney, I am Sento. Van called and told us you were coming Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories